Una Razón para Odiar
by Sophie Cullen
Summary: Por que lo odias Touya... Por que quiere arrebatarme lo más valioso que tengo y que cuidado toda mi vida Yuki... A Sakura Una razón por la cual Touya odia a Shaoran... Lean...


**A/U: Bueno este fic me salio de mi cabeza cuando vi un episodio en el que Touyadecia por que no soportaba a Shaoran... Se me prendio el foco en ese momento, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute haciendolo...**

**Una Razón Para Odiar…**

**Ya van varias veces van que me preguntan por que odio a ese mocoso, y cuando lo hacen no me atrevo a responderles y sin embargo la razón sigue en mí mente, y es muy difícil ignorarla, el me quiere robar lo más valioso que tengo… Por que lo veo en su cara cada vez que la ve, lo veo en sus ojos, cuando brillan, por que ella le habla, lo veo en sus reacciones cuando ella se acerca demasiado… Solo por eso mi odio será eterno hacia el, por que me la quiere quitar…**

**Y se que ese día no esta muy legos, por que por más despistada que ella sea, un día se dará cuenta, y su mirada cambiara, ya no será amistad, será la palabra que más temo que ella descubra, será amor… Y querrá estar con ese mocoso siempre. Y si ella lo desea, nadie podrá detenerla, ni siquiera yo, por que no tengo el valor para verla sufrir, por mi causa, y ella se ira, se alegara de mí y de mi protección…**

**Y lo peor es que no solo odio a ese mocoso, odiaría a todos los que se atrevieran a quitármela, por que yo la he protegido, con mi vida, y con mi ser, no se como podría soportar perderla, pero ella se ira y yo lo se…**

**Mi único consuelo, es que ella nunca estará sola, tiene a sus guardianes, por que aunque ella crea que no lo se, los he visto, y se que a ellos tampoco la idea de que alguien les quite a su ser valioso, en especial lo noto en ese peluche, a el tampoco le agrada el mocoso, y estoy seguro de que tampoco le agradaría cualquier otro que intentase ganar el corazón de ella…**

**Pero es algo inevitable, y se también que aunque ese mocoso no sea el que se gané su corazón, con el tiempo llegarán otros, por que no me gusta admitirlo, pero ella, es preciosa, aunque yo siempre le diga mounstro, esa sonrisa y sus enormes ojos de esmeralda, atraen a cualquiera, inclusive a aquel chico ingles que tampoco me agrada… Por eso se que ella un día se ira, y que ese día yo me pondré celoso, y no querré dejarla ir, pero no importará, por que ella lo hará…**

**Y esa es la razón por la que lo odio, por que ese mocoso, la quiera, como yo, incluso más, y tengo celos, de que un día lo logrará, ya lo veo venir en ella, en sus ojos, y en como lo defiende, no falta mucho, y me enojo y no lo soporto por que se que el pronto me quitara… A mi Sakura… A mi mounstro… Y que yo ya no la podré proteger, pero el lo hará, y si la hiere conmigo se vera las consecuencias…**

**Y se preguntan por que de mis celos, de mis enojos, por ella, es solo mi hermana, pero la realidad, es que el ser a quien yo quise más, me encargo protegerla cuando ya no estuviese con nosotros, y con solo ver los ojos y la sonrisa de Sakura la recuerdo a ella… A mi madre… Ella me lo pidió, que no dejara que la lastimaran nunca, pero nunca me dijo que también de esto tendría que protegerla, del amor, y por eso tengo miedo, por que no se como hacerlo, como no lastimarla, como no alegarla de la persona que más quiere ella…**

**Y hoy me doy cuenta que ya es muy tarde, ella ya lo descubrió, y exactamente en aquel mocoso de quien siempre la cuide, y ahora estoy aquí entregándola en el altar, a una persona a quien odie y sigo odiando, pero sabiendo que es la más adecuada para mi despistada Sakura y ya solo me queda desearles felicidad y amenazar aquel mocoso de que si la lastima conmigo, no se la acaba…**

_**Cuídala, Yo ya no podré hacerlo, ahora esta contigo… Cuídala…**_

_**Claro, ella, es lo más valioso, que tengo la cuidaré con mi vida… Touya…**_

**Y con unas últimas palabras me voy del lado de Sakura…**

_**No sabia, que los monstros, lloraban…**_

_**Hermano, entonces tu también eres un mounstro, por que estas llorando…**_

_**Claro que si, Sakura…**_

**_A/U: Que tal, lindo, feo, demasiado confuso... Lo que sea diganlo adorare ver sus reviwes saben que ese es el sueldo de todo buen autor asi que grax..._**


End file.
